


memories

by maleclipse



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: ”You loved Berlin,” Nairobi said, and it wasn’t a question.“Yes,” Martín rasped out.(or, a needed conversation between nairobi and martín.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez & Palermo | Martín
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironccap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/gifts).



> okay so inez [tweeted](https://twitter.com/lcdpalermo/status/1257286079734038529?s=20) about a headcanon with martin making his own memorial place to andres bcs andres didn't get a grave he could visit. that inspired me to write THIS piece of angst. we hate to see it amiright.

”You loved Berlin,” Nairobi said, and it wasn’t a question. Martín didn’t meet her eyes and instead let his gaze wander the quiet courtyard of the monastery. The rest of the team was already in their rooms, probably sleeping. 

Martín wouldn’t call them friends, but spending time with Nairobi was quite therapeutic in a way. He appreciated her. 

“Yes,” Martín rasped out, he had really loved Andrés, so who was he to deny. 

Nairobi brought a hand on Martín’s shoulder and he spared a quick glance in her direction. She looked sad, but in a comforting way. 

“How did you find out he had died?” she asked, then. “Did Professor—?”

“He didn’t tell me anything,” Martín cut her off - his voice was cold. The memory of him, watching the news and hearing about the heist coming to its end - hearing about Andrés’ death and seeing the interview they did from inside the mint playing on repeat in the background of the image. It punched Martín in the face. “I had to hear it from the news.”

Martín had hated Sergio for it, and for letting his brother die, for months. 

“I’m sorry,” Nairobi said silently. “He must have had his reasons.” 

And that’s what Martín continued to tell himself, too, so he just answered with a quiet, “ _yeah_.”

They sat in silence and Martín could feel the tears prickle his eyes. Usually, he would’ve been embarrassed about it and pretend like nothing was happening, but tonight he just didn’t care. Nairobi seemed to be there for him and that’s all that mattered to Martín, at that moment. 

“You know what’s the worst part of this all?” Martín asked after a while. He turned to look at Nairobi, who shook her head. “Andrés never even got a funeral.” 

There was a wondering look on her face. 

“He,” Martin had to take a quick breath, “he didn’t even get a grave. I searched. They just—”

Talking about it was hard, but maybe it was finally time to do it. Martín shook his head sadly and let the tears fall. “They just dumped his body somewhere and I have nothing left of him. Except for this heist.” 

Nairobi nodded slowly and her eyes light up with something Martín linked with happiness. It didn’t make sense, not before she spoke. 

“You know, when this all is over and we’re all out of the bank, we could,” she paused and Martín waited anxiously, “make our own grave for him. Or not grave, more like a— memorial?” 

Martín didn’t know what to answer - he stared at Nairobi, stunned and with tears falling down his face.

“Or not?” Nairobi looked unsure. Martín quickly shook his head. Andrés deserved a memorial. A place for everyone to go when they missed him - a place for Martín to grieve and maybe finally let go of the pain. 

He needed that, even. 

“Please,” he said, “I would-- love that. I really would.” 

There were tears in Nairobi’s eyes when she hugged him. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comment if u enjoyed :((<3 i'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS) if u want to scream about these idiot gays with me!!


End file.
